Unchained Melody
by Mumei no namae
Summary: Misaki hears a song and tries to get Usagi to tell him what it's about, Usagi decides to tell him in his own way. Fluff.
1. Unchained Melody

It was summer break for the Mitsuhashi University student, and like every Sunday he was hanging sheets outside to dry in the warm suns rays. Misaki had the TV turned to a new music channel that played songs in English, in hopes to better his understanding of the language. Once he finished hanging up all the sheets, he made his way inside and saw a man in a pink suit on the TV singing a nice song, only he wasn't sure what it was about. He had a feeling it was a love song because of the soft melody it had to it, but he still wanted to know what he was saying.

Just in time, Usagi came out of his room after spending three days and nights cooped up in there trying to finish a novel that was already four weeks past its deadline.

"Usagi-san, what's he singing?" He asked hoping that he would get an answer out of the walking dead man. Usagi looked up at the TV, then at Misaki and back to the TV; without giving an answer he just collapsed onto the sofa, hands fumbling in his shirt pocket for a packet of cigarettes and his lighter.

"Hey! I asked you something, at least give some sort of response!" The boy wasn't actually angry, he knew that the author had worked extremely hard over the past few days.

Usagi looked back up at Misaki, "Why do you want to know what he's saying? And what's for dinner? I'm hungry."

The boy clenched his fists, not wanting to act immature and shout at Usagi, so instead he told him he was making miso braised pork and then went in to the kitchen.

Misaki was cutting the pork when he felt Usagi's arms wrap around his waist and his lips on his neck, planting little kisses up to his ear.

"Oh, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time. "

Slamming the knife down, Misaki yelled, "Usagi, stop it! I'm making dinner. You just said that you were hungry!"

Usagi sighed, let go of Misaki and lit up another cigarette, "You said you wanted to know what the song was saying, so I was telling you. Unless you want me to touch you." Usagi titled his head slightly and smirked, "Do you want me to touch you, Misaki?"

Misaki tried to scramble away from Usagi, not wanting to be molested while he was trying to cook dinner.

"B-baka Usagi! Just tell me the rest of the words." He folded his arms and his hip jutted out while he patted his feet, acting as if he was fuming with the author.

Usagi found the site in front of him unbearably irresistible, and if he had more energy he would be carrying the boy up the stairs to his room to make a mess of him for the rest of the day and through the night.

"And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?"

Misaki was once again blushing; he put his head down, trying not to look at his lover as he was singing the song to him. He only thought that Usagi would say the lyrics to him, never would he have imagined that he would sing them so beautifully to him.

Usagi wrapped his arms around the smaller boys frame once again, "I need your love, I need your love. Godspeed your love to me." Normally Misaki would be struggling to get away from the author, but something about the way he was singing to Misaki made him want to just be held.

Resting his head on the taller man's chest, Misaki let out a sigh as Usagi carried on singing to him.

"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea. Lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me' I'll be coming home wait for me."

Usagi voice was soft, so much so that it was almost a whisper. Gently guiding the boy backwards towards the living room, he noticed that Misaki had started to sway in his arms. Smiling and joining in, he sung the rest of the song.

"Oh, my love, my darling I've hungered, hungered for your touch a long lonely time. And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?"

He spun the boy around, smiling at the peaceful and loving gaze he was receiving from him, and dipped him as he whispered the last verse in the boys ear.

"I need your love, I need your love. Godspeed your love to me."

Just as Usagi went to kiss him, there was a high pitched shriek coming from he open doorway.

"KYAA~ That was so cute, Sensei! Misaki, you're so adorable~!"

Surprised by the squealing fan-girl, formally known as Aikawa, Misaki slipped from Usagi's grip and fell on the floor. "Sensei, where's the manuscript? You said you'd have it done by today! Where is it?"

After making sure that his Misaki was okay, he followed the woman upstairs to his office wanting to get rid of her as quickly as possible.

Misaki just stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do, before he remembered he was supposed to make dinner.

Going back into the kitchen, he thought of Usagi singing to him and smiled to himself.

"I definitely love him," Blushing at what he just muttered to himself, he added, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>The second story in my mini series of song-fics. If you haven't already, check out my other one-shot with Hiroki and Nowaki. :)<strong>

**Unchained Melody is by The Righteous Brothers, and is again one of my favourite songs.**

**As always, reviews and criticism are welcome and wanted.**


	2. I Just Wanna Make Love To You

Like usual for the weekend, Misaki was in the kitchen baking away to his hearts content. He had the radio playing in the background, and since he was still trying to learn English, he had it tuned into a station that played English songs.

Since the incident that happened the last time he asked Usagi-san what a song was saying, he chose to keep to himself and quietly hum away to a song that he found catchy. Or at least that's what he wanted to do, but a song that he had heard before came on and he found his quiet humming turn into actual words; not that he knew what he was saying.

Misaki loved the way the saxophone sounded with the piano and the woman's voice. He could picture her perfectly singing it, he may not understand the words but he could still feel what the song was about. His hips began swaying along with the jazzy composure of the instruments, while the room carried his voice all through the apartment.

"_All I want to do is wash your clothes; _

_I don't want to keep you indoors."_

At the end of each line, Misaki would jut his hips side to side in time to the sax.

"_There is nothing for you to do _

_But keep me makin' love to you."_

Misaki was so enthralled by singing and kneading the dough that he didn't even notice Usagi-san walking out of his office and down the stairs.

"_...Love to you..._

…_Love to you... _

_Ooooohoooh..._

_...Love to you..."_

Usagi-san had a hard time trying his hardest not to laugh; it was quite obvious that the emerald eyed student had no clue as to what the song was about.

"_And I can tell by the way you walk that walk;_

_I can hear the way you talk that talk;"_

Usagi-san was close to tears at this point; he had heard the radio playing and knew that Misaki was baking by the wondrous smells that was drifting up the stairs. To see his precious Misaki singing such a song while dancing with the bread dough was a sight that he would remember forever.

"_I can know by the way you treat your girl_

_That I can give you all the lovin' in the whole wide wor-"_

At this point Misaki had picked the dough up in a fit of exuberance and span around while singing at the top of his lungs, only when he turned around he was faced with his lover almost doubled over with laughter. He dropped the dough and turned a bright crimson, not knowing what else to do he attempted to explain himself only to look like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing, with no words coming out.

Usagi-san was trying hard to stifle his laughter when he saw the tears form in his small lovers eyes, he just couldn't help it. It was such an adorably cute yet sexy sight to see; after all, this was like Misaki's way of begging Usagi-san to touch him. Whether he knew so or not.

Misaki formed fists by his side, trying to control his embarrassment. The song was still playing in the background, he looked down and saw that his mornings efforts had been a waste.

"You were making bread?"

Usagi-san only got a small nod of Misaki's head as a reply. He knew that by laughing at him, Usagi-san had hurt the boy, as well as embarrassing him immensely.

"It fits with the song," Seeing that the chocolate haired boy was confused by this, he elaborated, "One of the lines in the song is, 'All I want to do is make your bread'"

Usagi-san smiled as he sung the rest of the song in his head; he found that those few lines were quite fitting for Misaki and himself. He stepped forwards, avoiding the dropped dough and took Misaki's flour covered hand in his and gently pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He supposed that while Misaki was singing his wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, as the boy had remnants of dough in his hair and flour on his cheeks.

"Come on Misaki, I'll clean you all up so that you can make some more bread so that you can keep me well fed." Usagi couldn't help but smirk as he said this, "I don't want you sad and blue, I just wanna make love to you~"

Misaki blushed but let Usagi lead him into the bathroom. He had a feeling that what Usagi-san said was the lyrics to the song; if they were then Misaki had a feeling that Usagi-san wouldn't be letting his little performance live down any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure whether to make this a second chapter for Unchained Melody or just make it a completely separate story. But as I referenced UM in this, I caved and added it as a second chapter. <strong>

**I heard the news of Etta James' death a few days ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. She was my favourite jazz and blues singer, and her music has helped me through a lot of stuff in the past. So this is my tribute to her. I didn't want to make it sad so I stuck to what I love writing the most, sweet and fluffy stories. **

**If you don't already know, the song in this chapter was 'I Just Wanna Make Love To You' by Etta James. And if you haven't listened to her songs, I highly recommend doing so. **

**Like always, reviews and criticism are welcomed. :3**


End file.
